


The Birth of An Idea

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has a plan but he needs Effie's contacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belong to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was watching Katniss cover Rue’s body with flowers.

“What is that girl thinking?” He mumbled.

Effie was sniffling next to him. “It’s.It’s…beautiful.”

He was about to make a snide remark when he realized Effie was being sincere. She didn’t see it as Katniss being enraged over a system that would allow a little girl to die on a battlefield. She saw it as the “Girl on Fire” being kind. As someone to root for from a Capitol viewpoint. He got an idea but he’d need help. 

He said. “Effie, I need to eat. Go get me lunch”

A request for food was so rare she practically leaped out of her seat. He grabbed her hand and said.

“Wait a minute Princess. I’m a very picky eater. Let me write down exactly what I want. He handed her a note that said.

“Can you get me crane?

Effie frowned glanced around to see if anyone was near them and said. “I think they are only serving chicken or quail for poultry.

He pulled her close to him. “Princess, I heard you used to have a particular fondness for that bird. You used to eat it constantly.

She glared at him. “I haven’t….she blushed. “Eaten that particular bird in more than five years.

“Well then….you must be having cravings. Haymitch said mischievously.

“If I never have it again it would be too soon.” Effie said sharply.

“You’re always telling me to sober up. I’m trying and you’re being difficult. 

“I’m not it’s just…

He pretended to trip and she grabbed him so he wouldn’t fall. He whispered. “I have an idea that might bring both Katniss and Peeta home. I can save the Star Crossed Lovers, bring home two Victors and get you promoted.

Effie stared at him in shock. “How drunk are you?

“Too much and not enough. I just need to make my pitch.”

She whispered. “It’s been five years. I’m not sure he’ll come just because I call.

“Princess, it could be twenty years and I’d run not walk to see you.

“Now you’re just being mean.”

He turned her chin to face him. “Effie, I’m not….I need you.”

She sighed. “Come with me.” They walked out of the Mentor Center, past the restaurants, down a hallway. She pulled a device from her purse and typed in a message.

“If he’s going to come it will be out that door. She whispered. “He will never take a message from me again.”

Haymitch frowned and said a little jealously. “Does that matter?”

She shrugged. “No. He was the one who che….I mean I ended it so, I don’t owe him anything.

Haymitch smiled. “You certainly don’t and if this works you’ll get a better dis….

She shushed him. “Not till I enjoy my Victory Tour. Effie noticed the doorknob opening and slipped out of sight. When Seneca came down the steps Haymitch bumped right into him. An hour later the announcement was made that Two Victors from the same district could be crowned.


End file.
